


Summer Day Getaway

by SugaryRetsy



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Food, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, Vacation, beach, boardwalk, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryRetsy/pseuds/SugaryRetsy
Summary: Luigi and Daisy visit the 120 Star Park, a great seaside park with rides, games, and all the fried cookies you can eat! But how will Luigi cope with the speedy roller coasters and spooky rides? [ONESHOT]
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Summer Day Getaway

**_(I do not own the characters of Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, or any other Nintendo characters mentioned in this fiction. They are all copyright of Nintendo. Enjoy!)_ **

**A/N: I don’t feel like I have to preface this but this is fanfiction so I guess I have to. Mario and Peach are dating. Luigi and Daisy are dating. Their relationship is still pretty new though, so they have only been officially dating for a couple of months at the time of this story. OK that’s it, I hope you enjoy!**

Summer Day Getaway

The dry heat of mid-summer was the perfect weather for visiting the boardwalk. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy finally made it to 120 Star Park, the most popular summer fun destination. The quad absorbed everything around them. People on roller coasters had their excited screams drowned out by the loud dance music coming from the arcades. The smell of the ocean was soon distracted by the salty-sweet scents of fried foods. Across from the boardwalk was the beach, where parents were chasing their playing children.

Peach and Daisy were wearing similar outfits: Crop tops with yoga pants, and bedazzled sandals. Of course, each princess stuck with their respective color schemes: pink and orange. Mario and Luigi were wearing similar outfits to each other as well, with Mario sporting a red t-shirt and Luigi wearing green. They both wore jean shorts and their famous caps.

After applying sunscreen, Mario and Peach decided to explore the park on their own. They separated from Luigi and Daisy with a wave.

Still standing near the entrance, Daisy let out a sigh. “I’m hungry.”

“What?” Luigi questioned, shocked. “How are you hungry? We just got here. We didn’t even do anything yet.”

Ignoring Luigi, Daisy spotted a sign that read: FRIED COOKIES, THIS WAY!

“That’s what I want,” the princess said to herself, as she dashed in the direction the sign pointed. Luigi had to jog to catch up with her.

The couple waited in line at the stand, watching each customer pass by. Finally, it was their turn.

“Do you want any fried cookies?” Daisy asked.

Luigi shook his head. “No… That looks and smells like something that would give me a heart attack.”

Daisy rolled her eyes and placed her order.

When the Toad at the stand handed Daisy her order, she and Luigi stepped to the side. The cookies came in a small white tray and were topped with powdered sugar. They smelled so good and sweet that Daisy’s mouth began to water.

She picked up a cookie and bit into the pancake coating, revealing the chocolate sandwich cookie inside. She let out a small moan in delight. “You really need to try this, Luigi,” she said, her mouth half full. “You don’t know what you’re missing.”

She held the tray out to Luigi, who hesitantly removed one of the cookies. He blew on it gently before taking a bite. As he chewed, his face lit up. “Wow, these are really good!” he exclaimed.

“See? I told you,” Daisy assured. Once Luigi finished his cookie, he reached for another one. Daisy turned away. “Nuh-uh. If you want more, go order your own!” She smiled wryly.

Luigi did as he was told and got back in line.

Once the two finished their snack, they took to exploring the boardwalk. It was rather crowded on this day, but they managed to see some sights. They passed by many gift shops, food stands, and arcades. Soon they found themselves in the gaming area. There were many balloon and wheel games. They observed as many people won, lost, and continued to play the same game over and over until they won.

“Hey, you there!” someone called, catching Luigi’s attention.

There stood a blue spotted Toad with thick dark sunglasses manning a game called Duck Duck. He pointed to Luigi. “Why don’t you try winning a prize for the lovely lady?”

Luigi reached over and rubbed his arm. “Uh, I don’t know…”

“Only two coins to play! Come on, whaddya say?” the game host pressed.

Daisy gave Luigi a gentle push. “Go on, Luigi! You can do it!”

Feeling new determination, Luigi approached the game stand and softly placed two coins on the counter. He then grabbed on to a white duck shaped water gun. He looked to the player sitting next to him. “So, uh, how does this game work?” he whispered.

“The rules are simple!” the blue Toad interrupted. “When I say go, you shoot your water gun at that target. Whoever gets their yellow ducky to the top first is the winner. There will be first, second, and third place winners. Everyone else, tch, will have to try again.”

A couple more players joined in the game. Soon, it was time to start. Luigi clutched his water gun tightly, already aiming at his target.

“Ready… Set… GO!” The host initiated.

Luigi squeezed the trigger as tight as he could. He smiled as his duck rose, but it was not enough. Two other players were already ahead of him. _Isn’t there a way to make this thing go faster?_ he thought.

A bell rang as one player made it to the top. “Yes!” he shouted, and his family clapped for him. Sweat began to bead at Luigi’s brow. Someone was still beating him! Oh no, he was losing!

The bell rang two more times. The game stopped.

Luigi had won third place. _Oh, it’s not that bad,_ he thought.

The first and second place winners ran off with their large prizes. The game host handed Luigi a tiny plush mushroom. “There ya go, squirt,” the Toad said.

Luigi made his way back to Daisy. He sheepishly handed her the tiny prize.

Daisy smiled. “You hold onto it. Now, I want to play.” Luigi watched in awe as she approached the counter and slapped two coins down.

“Ah, so now the dainty damsel wants to play too! I’ll let these fellas know to go easy on ya,” the host pestered.

“No need,” Daisy replied. “Tell _them_ to play harder.”

The host’s eyes lowered in suspicion.

Once enough players approached the game, it started. Luigi cheered Daisy on.

It was a close race, but Daisy came out on top! “Yes!” she exclaimed, punching the air. She leaned over the counter, deciding on a prize.

The Toad sighed. “So, what will it be, little lady?”

The flower princess brought a finger to her chin as she eyed everything carefully. She hummed to herself. She needed just the perfect prize. “I’ll take that one,” she said, pointing to an extra-large Pikachu plush.

The beaming Daisy approached Luigi, who returned her wide smile. “Wow, you did amazing!” he applauded. “And that’s one big Pikachu.”

Daisy laughed. “It sure is!” She turned to face the other end of the boardwalk. “So, want to go on some rides now?”

“Sure!”

The two made their way to the other end of the boardwalk, where the amusement rides were placed. They came to a roller coaster called Koopablo.

Luigi gulped, taking in the massive height of it. He watched as riders screamed on their way down the plunging drop and loops. He felt a chill throughout his bones.

“Come on Luigi, let’s go on this one!” Daisy exclaimed.

Luigi tried to protest, but before any words could escape his mouth, the tomboy princess had him by the arm and nearly dragged him to the gates.

“Awesome, there’s no line!” Daisy yelled.

As they attempted to board the roller coaster, they were stopped by the ride attendant. “I’m sorry miss. I’m afraid you can’t bring that large item onto the ride. It poses a danger for other patrons should it fall out.”

“Oh,” Daisy sighed. She and Luigi moved out of the way.

“Oh well, looks like we can’t go on this one,” Luigi said quickly. “What a shame. So long.” He began to walk away.

Daisy snapped her fingers. “I know! What if I call Peach and ask her and Mario to meet us here? That way they can hold our stuff for us so we can go on.”

“Huh?!” Luigi panicked. “N-No, you don’t have to do that. They’re probably busy doing their own thing. Besides, who knows how far away they are by now? They could be—”

Daisy had already dialed Peach on her cell phone. “Hey, Peach! Luigi and I wanted to go on the Koopablo, but we can’t get on because we have loose items. Is there a way you and Mario could hold our items for us?” She paused. “Great! See you!”

Luigi dreaded what Daisy was about to say next. “Great news!” she announced, “Peach said she and Mario are nearby, so they should be here shortly to help us!”

“Oh, great,” Luigi replied, trying to hide the sarcasm in his tone.

After a couple of minutes, Daisy spotted Mario and Peach heading her way. She waved to get their attention.

Daisy handed her giant Pikachu over to Peach.

“Wow, this is adorable!” Peach complimented. “Did Luigi win this for you?”

“No, I won this myself,” Daisy said triumphantly. “Luigi won this, though,” she pointed to the tiny mushroom Luigi held up. Luigi handed the mushroom to his brother, who was trying to hold in a laugh at the sight of the pathetic prize.

Turning, Daisy frowned. “Now there’s a line,” she grumbled. “Oh, well. Let’s go before it gets any longer.”

Luigi reluctantly followed behind Daisy.

“Wait,” Mario said, reaching his hand out. “Let me hang on to your hat, Bro.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Luigi responded, removing his green cap. “If I don’t make it, I want you to have this.”

Rolling his eyes, Mario scoffed.

Luigi squeezed Daisy’s arm as they waited in line. “Are you scared?” she asked with a smile.

“S-scared? Me? Nooo…” Luigi’s voice trailed off and ended with a nervous chuckle.

They both knew that was a lie.

Soon, a ride attendant led them to a car. As he lowered the restraints onto Luigi and Daisy’s shoulders, he recited his safety spiel in monotone. “Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times.”

Daisy turned to Luigi when the Toad walked away. “Ooh, I’m so excited!” She bounced up and down in her seat.

Luigi returned her comment with a nervous smile. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. He should have never agreed to do this. _Stay calm, Luigi, stay calm,_ he thought.

“Alright everybody,” a bored voice sounded over the intercom. “Welcome to the crazy world of Koopablo. Who’s ready to take off?”

The other riders, including Daisy, cheered and screamed. Luigi gulped.

“That’s great,” the monotone voice continued. “Here we gooooo.”

The brakes hissed as the coaster lurched forward. Slowly, it ascended the hill, clicking and clacking every step of the way. The hill was much higher than Luigi expected. It felt like they were going up for hours. Finally though, they reached the peak.

Daisy raised her arms up, ready for the drop. Luigi gripped his restraints with as much force as he could.

With a loud gush of wind, the coaster dropped.

The other riders screamed happily, but not Luigi. Any composure he tried to hold was gone. He screamed bloody murder. He shut his eyes tight as every twist and turn rocked his body in the worst way. “GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY THING!” he cried. With every loop they went through, he felt like he was going to pass out. He instinctively reached for the cap atop his head, forgetting he gave it to Mario. To him, the ride seemed to last forever, but it was about a minute and a half long.

The brakes of the coaster hissed and clacked as it began to slow down. They were back at the start of the ride once again.

“Thank you for riding Koopablo,” the unenthused voice returned as another attendant freed the riders from their restraints. “Please watch your step as you exit the ride and have a nice day.”

“Let’s do that again! Woohoo!” Daisy sang as she hopped out of her seat.

“Let’s not,” Luigi mumbled as he followed the brunette princess through the exit. His legs wobbled back and forth. “Woah, woah,” he groaned, rubbing his head. Daisy made her way back to her friends, while Luigi had trouble walking straight.

“Wow, Luigi, you look white as a ghost,” Mario pointed.

Luigi keeled over. “I feel like I’m gonna be sick,” he gagged.

Mario returned Luigi’s hat. “You’ll need this to hide that Koopablo hair.”

Luigi ripped the hat from his brother’s grasp.

Daisy rubbed Luigi’s back. “Come on Weeg. We should get going.”

Somehow, Daisy’s touch made Luigi instantly feel better.

After having their belongings returned, the green and orange duo headed off.

“That looks like a great time,” Mario said, examining the roller coaster. “I want to go on!”

“Oh my,” Peach sighed as Mario handed her his hat.

Still strolling, Luigi and Daisy looked for more rides to go on.

“I’m sorry,” Daisy sighed, “I won’t make you go on any more roller coasters. My bad.”

Luigi nodded and accepted her apology. “Please don’t. I honestly thought I was going to pass out. I didn’t bring any mushrooms to revive me!”

The flower princess smiled. They kept walking for a couple more minutes until she spotted another ride: Haunted Tour. The sign was decorated with bats and skeletons. “Want to go on this one?” she asked.

Luigi immediately shook his head. “I don’t think so. You know I don’t like anything with spooky ghosts and skeletons.”

“Oh, come on,” the tomboy pleaded. “There’s no way this could scare you. The ghouls in there aren’t real, so there’s no way they could hurt you.”

The plumber thought about Daisy’s words. “Hm, I guess you’re right.”

“Great, let’s go!” Daisy exclaimed, pulling Luigi by his arm.

The moment the ride started, the temperature suddenly dropped. Lightly shivering, Luigi wished he had brought a sweater. The purple and green lights reflecting off the smoke did give off an eerie vibe, but it did not intimidate him. Animatronic bats and ghouls bounced around, cackling and humming a witchy tune. He and Daisy laughed at the silliness of it. Luigi had dealt with _real_ ghosts before. This was all fake. Nothing fake like this could be scary. This was nothing.

Until, suddenly, all the lights turned off. A King Boo suddenly flashed in their faces, letting out a low pitched yowl. Daisy was a little startled, but she soon laughed it off. Luigi, on the other hand, cried out for his mama. Tears formed in his eyes as his entire body shook.

Exiting the ride, Luigi panted and grabbed at his chest. His whole body trembled. Gawking children pointed and laughed at him as they passed by.

“Wow sweetie, your screams were more terrifying than the King Boo!” Daisy teased.

Luigi did not respond.

“Luigi?” she asked, concerned. She touched his shoulder, causing him to jump. His yelp echoed on the walls.

Daisy tried to calm Luigi down for several minutes. Once he was finally able to get a grip on himself, they began their stroll again.

As the sun began to disappear from the sky, the park lit the way with lights of all colors. Signs flashed and LEDs glowed. It took Daisy and Luigi’s breath away.

The couple became hungry again and set their sights on a place called Toadio’s Pizza Corner.

Approaching the counter, a Toad with green spots greeted them. “Oh, hey, you’re Luigi, right?” the worker’s voice was gruff like a New Yorker. “Your bro Mario was just here. So, what’ll it be, lovebirds?”

The couple ordered a plain slice of pizza and a soda each. Taking their order to a booth, they enjoyed the delicious cheesy goodness. Each time their eyes met, they flashed the most loving smiles. Pizza is great when you are in even better company.

Following the meal, the two exited the restaurant. The Ferris wheel across the way caught Daisy’s eye. After all, it was hard to miss. Lights of all colors flashed brilliantly on the wheel. It was almost blinding.

“What do you say, Luigi? One last hurrah before we leave?” Daisy nudged Luigi.

“Uh,” Luigi’s voice was low. “It’s a bit big, isn’t it?”

“Come on, you can’t be scared of the Ferris wheel,” Daisy sulked.

Luigi was still hesitant, until he saw the disappointment on the princess’ face. He could tell that this was something she really wanted to do with him. “No, I’m not afraid,” he said.

Daisy’s sulk melted into a beaming smile. The two walked over to the ride.

They observed a lot of couples and families with children are on board the ride.

As the two board, Daisy placed her Pikachu in the seat next to her. Luigi shoved his small plush into his pocket.

The cool summer breeze relaxed Luigi and Daisy as it met their faces. The smell of the sea was stronger now, and the sound of the ocean waves crashing is more noticeable than it had ever been.

The wheel rotated a couple of times until soon, the car Luigi and Daisy were in stopped at the top. They took in the breathtaking view presented. The beach was beautiful. The full moon, still high in the sky, had its light reflected from the water. The stars twinkled proudly.

Luigi looked to Daisy, who soon returned his gaze.

“This view is stunning,” the princess said breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Luigi agreed, turning his gaze back to the ocean.

There was some silence between them for a few moments. It did not feel good to Daisy. “Are you okay?” she asked, breaking the quiet.

“Oh,” Luigi vocalized. He had to think for a moment. He felt awkward and embarrassed for what happened on those other rides. Kids literally laughed at him like he was some sort of spectacle. But he was not a spectacle, he was a hero! Right? “I… I’m sorry for being scared of everything, Daisy,” he said softly. His sapphire eyes met the princess’. “I’m sorry I felt sick after the roller coaster, and I’m sorry I screamed on the haunted ride. I wish I were as brave as Mario, but I’m not. You must be so ashamed to be around me.” He buried his face in his hands.

“Hey now,” Daisy reached over to rub Luigi’s shoulder and offered a comforting smile. He looked up at her. “There’s no need to apologize. Your shyness, your timid tendencies, and your _scaredness_ are what make you, well, you! You are Luigi, not Mario. And… I love you just the way you are.”

Luigi’s back shot straight up as his eyes widened. “You _love_ me?”

The princess slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had said. She stared at the plumber, who’s cheeks burned bright red, despite the blue lights that shined on his skin. She relaxed, accepting that there was no taking back what she said. “Yes… I do,” she confessed.

Luigi sighed, releasing the breath he held while he waited for her answer. His eyes softened, and he smiled. Taking her hand in his, he told her, “I’ve always felt that way. From the very moment I met you all those years ago. Although, I was always too shy to say it.” He chuckled. “I’m so happy I get to be with you now.”

Then, they just looked into each other’s eyes. Everything that had happened today, and in the past, led up to this moment. Despite their differences and flaws, they completely adored each other. Luigi would go on a hundred roller coasters with Daisy if it meant spending more time with her. He would beat up a million King Boos if it made Daisy smile. And he knew she would do the same for him, because she is strong willed and loyal like that.

Daisy felt like electricity was tingling through her. She leaned forward, her face close to Luigi’s. The two closed their eyes, preparing for a kiss.

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel lurched to life and began to move once again. The couple pulled away, both of their faces burning. They shyly looked away from each other as they made their descent.

Leaving the Ferris wheel, the two held hands as they made their way back to meet Mario and Peach.

“I had the best day today,” Daisy said, smiling to her boyfriend.

“Me too,” Luigi agreed. “Every day is the best day with you.”

They finally made their way back to the front gate, where Mario and Peach were waiting. As they headed out, Daisy told the story of how Luigi screamed so loud for his mama on the Haunted Tour ride. He felt so embarrassed as the three of them laughed. However, he could not stay mad at Daisy. In fact, he felt more elated than ever.

***writes a story about summer as winter is coming* Wow, this is finally done. This story was originally written in November 2020. I hope the all-nighters I’ve pulled to finish this have been worth it. Feel free to R &R, favorite, follow and all of that. If you leave constructive criticism I’d appreciate it, but please be nice about it. This is the first thing I’ve written in YEARS. I hope you’ve enjoyed my really long oneshot. Have a great day!**

**Some random notes:**

  * **Koopablo is a mix of the word Koopa and Diablo, like the Diablo ride from Six Flags. It is inspired by Kingda Ka from Six Flags Great Adventure in New Jersey, United States.**
  * **Fried cookies are fried Oreos**
  * **Haunted Tour is inspired by Luigi’s Mansion 3 LMAO**



Follow me on Fanfiction.net **@SoftMaple**


End file.
